Grojband griego
by SebTheKiller
Summary: Grojband se entera de que son hijos de dioses y despues de que un chico los salva se enteran de que hay una guerra en la que ellos pelearan perderan amigos y amores en esa guerra y sobre todo el chico perdera a su unico amor aquella que la salvo de la oscuridad (adaptacion de Percy Jackson a grojband)
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1. La revelacion de nuestras vidas

En un lugar pacifico llamado Peaceville se encuentran 4 chicos(Nuestros ya conocidos adolecsentes) caminando hacia su casa

Corey: Oigan chicos que les parece el nuevo profesor de latin

Kin/Kon: A mi me parece una buena persona

Laney:No se tengo un mal presentimiento Core

Corey: No seas aguada Lanes no tienes que estar nerviosa de alguien que se queda dormido por media clase-Lo dice mientras la abraza haciendo que se ruborize-Ademas mañana son las vacaciones de verano

Lanes(ruborizada):O-ok Core

Siguieron caminando hablando de temas triviales hasta que llegaron a sus casas y se separaron

AL DIA SUIGUIENTE

POV LANEY

Me levante e hice mi rutina de siempre por fin tendre llegan las vacaciones aunque me gusta mas estudiar que estar embobada con problemas triviales en fin hice mi rutina pero cuando acabe recorde que mi madrastra estaba aqui asi que tome un pan tostado y me fui

Al salir mi madrastra trato de hablarme pero la ignore al fin al cabo soy como un monstruo para ella

Me dirigi a la escuela para encontrarme con los demas y bueno hablamos un rato y nos separamos debido a que la campanaa sono y tuvimos que dirigirnos a nuestras clases nos toca todas las clases separadas solo latin nos toca juntos y es la ultima

7 HORAS DESPUES

Acabo la escuela y salimos Corey y yo mientras espeeramos a los gemelos

Laney: Oye Core que vas hacer en las vacaciones

Corey: Todavia no tengo planes porque

Laney: Este es que mis padres tienen una playa asi que nos puede llevar trina al lugar a los 4

Corey: SIENA BIEN

Laney:Genial ire a tu casa a las 4 les avisare a los gemelos

A LAS 4

Llege a casa de Corey con mi maleta para esperqrlo ahi vi a trina cargando una maleta del tamaño de un elefante a su carro en fin espere a Core mientras llegaban los gemeloa cuando llegaron nos subimos y salimos

2 HORAS DESPUES

Guie a Trina hasta la playa cuando ibamos a llegar ya era de noche pero vi a 2 criaturas volando directamente a nosotros

Trina: Mierda-Grito mientras derrapaba 1 criatura choco pero se salvo y se quedo volando mientras nos seguia dese arriba

Corey: QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO

Trina: Veras se lo explicare ustedes 4 no son normales son hijos de los dioses griegos y muchas criaturas los buscan para matarlos- Mientras habalaba una de esas criaturas entro por la ventana y tomo a Trina y la saco el auto se estrello y lo demas se queeo borroso...


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO CHICO Y UNA CONFUSION DE SENTIMIENTOS

POV LANEY

Desperte en una celda junto con los demas quue earan dormidos pense que todo era un sueño pero no entonces que quiso decir trina con eso de los diose en serio somos eso tengo demasiadas preguntas.

Unas horas mas tarde alguien llamo a nuestra celda en ese momento los chicos despertaron

?:Vaya vaya vaya asi que 4 nuevos mestizos(Nota de autor: Mestizos era un termino para las personas que venian de 2 razas diferntes)El hombre era alto como de 2 metros tenia los dientes amarillos era de piel morena pero lo que me llamo la atencion fue que solo tenia un solo ojo-ls dragones se los queran comer

Corey: ¿Donde esta mi hermana?Dimelo maldita sea- Sele veia la rabia en los ojos

?:Qujen sabe de seguro esta muerta- Esa fue la gota que desvoco la ira de Corey por que en cuanto lo dijo agarro al tipo del cuello y lo golpeo contra los barrotes-Ahhhh MALDITO SEAS MI OJO ES TODO SERAN EJECUTADOS MAÑANA

Ese fue el momwnto que nos callamos ya habian demostrado que podian matar si quisieran asi que mejor no hacer nada mas

3 HORAS DESPUES

Nos quedamos 3 horas mas nos dieron de comer pero muy poco un sandwich y agua. Mientras comiamos vi que los guardias haciqn cambios de turno cada hhora este es el tercer cambio se quedo vigilando cuando de repente se desmayo

?: Al menos asi no llamaremos la atencion-De la nada aperece un chicoun poco mas alto que Corey de pelo blanco que le cubre el ojo izquierdo ojo negro viste una camisa negra y una sudadera blanca jeans negros y converses blanco- En fin-Bosteza-Sera mejor que los despiertessi queremos salir- Asi lo hice desperte a los 3 y salimos guiados por el chico de pelo blanco

1 HORA DESPUES

Cuando salimos vi que era de noche peeo estabamos en una isla voltee a ver al chico y vi que sacaba un bote inflable de una mochila

Laney:¿Quien eres?

?:Mi nombre es Seb y los voy a lllevar a un lugar seguro- No se porque pero cuando escucho su voz me siento traquila segura-Oye tu pelo mal teñido-Corey-Tu nos guiaras abpartair de aqui

Corey:Yo pero como

Seb:Simple al ser hijo de poseidon te puedes orientar en el agua-Corey se veia confundido y Seb lo noto-Eres un GPShumano en el agua ¿Quien tiene la mejor memoria?-Todos me señalaron a mi- Muy bien aprendete estas coordenadas 50 42' N142 20'W En fin larguense ya

Laney: Y tu que?

Seb: Ganare tiempo- De pronto se oyo un sisparo que enro en la cabeza de Kon al verlo queria llorar los 3 queriamos llorar-...Metanlo al bote y larguense

Kin:No que es mi hermano acaba de morir y tu lo tomas como si fuera un juego

Seb:Escuchenme bien lo unico que logran es ponerse en peligro asi que si no quieren terminar como su amigo SUBAN AL MALDITO BOTE-Eso tiene sentido asi que le hicimos caso metimos a Kon en el bote y Seb twnia razon Corey era un GPShumano

3 HORAS DESPUES

Por fin vimos tierra bajamos y vimos unas cabañas y peesonas asi que pedimos ayuda pero cuando ibamos unos chicos con armadura griega nos detuvieron

?:Quienes son ustedes y como llegaron aqui- Hablo una chica del tamaño de trina era castaña y de ojos rojos vestia una chaqueta negra con playwra roja jeans de mezclilla y zapatos negros

Laney:Un chi-Alguien me interrumpio

Entonces via seb a lo lejos pero se le veia cansado

Seb: Veo que llegaron a salvo en foin bienvenidos al campamento mestizo hogar de los semidioses...


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3. EL CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO

POV LANEY

Seb:Bienvenidos al campamento mestizo hogar deblos semidiose

?:Seb nos puedes explicar ¿QUIEN CARAJO SON ESTOS?-dijo la chica castaña

Seb:Calmate lady irritante vienen conmigo

?:Osas insultarme a mi Clarise hija de Ares

Seb:Aqui vamos de nuevo-dijo torciendo los ojos-en fin ustedes lleven el cadaver a la funeraria-señalaron a los que casi nos dan un infarto- y ustedes-señalandonos a nosotros 3- vengan conmigo-empezo a caminar y lo seguimos- POR CIERTO LADY IRRITANTE TU NOVIO TE BUSCA JAJAJAJA-Vi como Clarise le dedico una mirada asesina estando mas roja que mi cabello-En fin nos vamos-avanzo y lo seguimos

Laney:¿Quien era ella?

Seb:Una idiota orgullosa veras todos los semidioses tienen un defecto fatidico es como algo con lo que nacieron y no se les puede quitar el defecto de ella es el orgullo pero a lo que vamos les presento el campamento y les dare un recorido por alla en el lago estan las cabañas de los 12 olimpicos y alrededor del puño de Zeus las cabañas de los dioses secundarios- Las cabañas de los olimpicos estan un una U alrededor del lago al igual que las de los dioses menores-Despues el campo de entrenamiento yo doy clases con espada para los que necesiten pueden ir a verme ahi-es un campo abierto y hay varios que pelean con espada y armadura griega-y al otro lado el campo de tiro con arco los hijos de Aapolo dan clases ahi-era igual al campo de espada pero con dianas- ya casi acabamos por alla esta el comedor y el entrenamiento con pegasos que dan las hijas de Afrodita- Habia un comedor con pilares de marmol blanco con detalles dorados y unas chicas (muy guapas) montando voltee a ver a Corey y a Kin que estaban babeando Seb se dio cuenta my les dio un zape-Y por ultimo la casa grande donde habita el dios castigado-Era una casa de unos 3 pisos blanca con detalles dorados-Señor D-Un señor de 2 metros de altura ej una mesita vistiendo un traje color vino tomando un coca dietetica viste un traje color vino con ojos del mismo color y cabello negro-Los nuevos mestizos

Señor D:Cuantos niños insoportables voy a tener que soportar ahora

Laney: Usted es un dios?

Mr. D: Si adivina cual esta castigado y su simbolo es el tigre

Pense un poco castigado, tigre y entonces recorde

Laney:Dionosio el hijo de Zeus

Seb:Exacto ahira los llevare a sus cabañas- Dijo y el señor D puso una copa de vino en la mesa-Señor su castigo-dijo Seb y la cambio a coca dietetica-Bueno vamonos-Avanzamos hasta llegar a las cabañas-Malteñido tu vas a la de Poseidon-Señalo una cabaña de bloques azul aquatico cun un tridente dibujado encima de la puerta con uncrustaceo como manija Corey vio asintio y se fue a la cabaña-Ustedes 2 van a la de Hermes-Señalo una cabaña gris claro con un caduceo dibujado encima de la puerta en cuanto la señalo Kin fue ahi yoe quede-Pasa algo Peliroja?

Laney:Seb gracias por salvarnos y aunque no hayas salvado a Kon te lo agradecemos

Seb:De nada-Dijo de tono frio y cortante- Ya te pudes ir- Dijo y se fue


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4. ¿Quien me gusta ahora?

POV LANEY

Cuando Seb se fue fui a mi cabaña temporal por dentro la cabaña de Hermes era gris claro con varias filas de literas ubique a Kin y le dije que si podia cuidar mis cosas el acepto le di mis coasa y busque a Seb.

Empeze a preguntar a los campistas hasta que una chica de pelo negro y ojos grises tormenta como los mios me dijo:

?:Seb? A de estar en el lago dile que Maia le manda saludos.

Le di las gracias y me diriji al lago lo. Cuando llege lo encontre con un cuaderno y una caja de lapices al lado. Me acerce por detras para ver que dibujaba cerro el cuaderno dejo su lapiz y se levanto delsuelo.

Seb: No sabes que es de mala educacion espiar a las personas peliroja

Sali de donde estaba y le pregunte

Laney: ¿Como sabias que estaba ahi?- Estaba confundida no hice ningun ruido

Seb:Te vi al otro lado del lago-Idiota

Laney:Oye Seb una pregunta ¿cuando sabre quienes es mi padre?

Seb: Mañana. Siempre que nuevos semidioses llegan al campamento Hermes entrega cartas donde dicen quienes son sus padres

Laney:Entonces ¿quien es tu padre?

Seb:Todo a su debido tiempo peliroja-Se empezo a ir a la espesura y dijo- Ah y por cierto dile al mal teñido que lo veo aqui en 2 horas

Laney: Ok y por cierto una chica llamada Maia te manda saludos

Seb: La listilla? Dile si la ves que me debe mi money-y se fue a la esesuara.

Fui a la cabaña de Corey y abri la manija Corey estaba dormido lo desperte

Laney;: Bello durmiente ya amanecio

Corey: Hablas como mi mama por cierto que te trae a mi solitaria cabaña?

Laney: Seb me dijo que lo vieras en el lago en 2 horas

Corey:Ok ahora si me discupas volvere a dormir

Me despedi y sali de la cabaña pero me percate de algo no me puse nerviosa cuando estaba con el solos en una cabaña acaso ya no me gusta Corey? Y si es asi quien me gusta ahora?


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5. EMPAPADA Y DESCUBRO EL AMOR

LANEY POV

Iba caminando hacia la cabaña de Hermes preguntandome ¿Como podia dejar de estar enamorada de Corey? Y ¿Quien me gustaba ahora? Cuando llege a la cabaña fui a mi cama y me recoste hasta que el sueño pudo conmigo.

 _Me esncontraba en un lago congelado por el invierno mientras nevaba Corey se encontraba en el centro del lago pero se veia raro vestia una playera color marino con una ola azul aqua en esa playera llevaba una chaqueta pantalones de mezclilla y botas militares alrededor de el habia agua congelada y sus ojos se volvieron de un color zafiro muy palido. Voltee alrededor y vi a Seb igual cambiado llevaba casi la misma ropa pero su sudadera se volvio una tunica y sus ojos se hicieron completamente negros salian alas negras como el azabache de su espalda se veia tetrico y a la vez hermoso hablo y dijo:_

 _Laney lo siento pero si quiero salvar a Corey tendre que matarlo-saco una espada negra como la obsidiana queria gritar pero no ppdia se acerco y .._

Desperte respirando entrecortadamente mientras me preguntaba que significaba eso y por que pensaba que Seb se veia hermoso vi el reloj de al lado de mi cama y habian pasado 2 desde que me quede dormida sali de la cabaña y fui al lago llege y vi a Corey cerca del lago Seb estaba al lado de el diciendole algo me acerce a el y Corey lanzo toneladas de agua hacia mi tras unos segundos el agua callo y yo mientras agarraba oxigeno Seb vino mientras me presionaba el pecho para sacar toda el agua cuando saque toda Corey vino y dijo:

Corey:Lo siento no alcanze a verte de no ser por Seb te hubiera...

Laney:No fue mi culpa no debi interrumpir

Seb: Malteñido sigue practicando lo que te enseñe mintra llevare a la Peliroja a cambiarse de ropa

Corey: Ok Seb pero puedes dejar de decirme malteñido

Seb: No vamos Peliroja

Laney: Ok Seb

Caminamos a las cabañas pero me percate de que Seb desviaba la mirada asi que pregunte por que

Laney: Seb ¿Por que me desvuias la mirada?

Seb (sonrojado): Es que cuando el Malteñido te mojo pues con la playera mojada ... se te ve el brasier

Cuando lo dijo me sonroje a mas no poder y nos pasamos en silencio hasta una cabaña gris palido con una lechuza arriba del marco de la puerta Seb toco la puerta y abrio Maia

Maia: Seb que haces aqui

Seb: Listilla necesito que le prestes ropa a la Peliroja

Maia: De acuerdo vere que tengo pasa

Entre y vi a mucos chicos leyendo libros de fisica y calculo

Maia:¡SALGAN EMERGENCIA DE CHICAS!-Los chicos la vieron con cara de fastidio y salieron dejando los libros en su cama-Veamos que tenemos de tu talla- Abrio su cajon y rebusco y medio ropa interior gris un top verde unas mayas amarillas y tenis verdes-¿Maquillaje?- tome sombra de ojos y me la puse

Laney:Grcias Maia

Maia:De nada ah...

Laney: Laney

Sali y ahi estaba Seb dibujando en su cuaderno me vio y lo cerro

Laney: Que dibujas que sea tan importante que no me dejas verlo?

Seb: Todo a su tiempo- Camino hacia la espesura del bosque volteo y dijo- Por cierto muy linda Peliroja-y desaparecio

Me sonroje pensaba que me veia linda debo admitirlo Seb es muy GUAPO pelo blanco casi plateado ojos negros como la obsidiana y no era musculoso sino esqueletico ahhh... Creo que ya me enamore


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6. ¿QUIEN ES WHITNEY?

LANEY POV

Me dirigia a la cabaña de Hermes pensando que si Seb me gusta al menos deberia saber algo de el en fin llegue a la cabaña de Hermes e iba entretenerme en mi celular pero al buscarlo en mi boosillo no estaba que extraño jure que lo habia puesto aqui cuando me cambie... Mierda lo perdi me sente en mi cama y espere un poco que mierda de vida

Kin: Problemas para dormir

Laney: Si algo oye cuando despertaste

Kin: Nunca me dormi- Eso lo explica

Laney: Oye que opinas de Seb?

Kin¿Seb, el tipo que tomo pa muerte de Kon como si fuera una broma?- Asenti- Que no merece vivir

Laney: Si pero gracias a el salimos vivos

Kin: Laney ese tipo no reeja sentimientos es como si estuviera muerto

Ahora que lo pienso nunca he visto a Seb sonreir o reflejar algun sentimiento

Laney: Supongo que tienes razon- Me levante- Voy al lago con Corey

Kin: No me sorprende al fin y al cabo te gusta

Lo ignore y sali hacia el lago

5 MINUTOS DESPUES

Llegue y ahi estaban Corey y Seb me acerce por atras para no mojarme de nuevo y llegue a donde estaba Seb

Seb: Que necesitas Peliroja

Corey: Laney asi que ya te cambiaste

Laney: Si y Seb puedo preguntarte algunas cosas

Seb: Si

Laney:¿Cual es tu nombre completo?

Seb: Sebastian Hells

Laney: ¿Cuantos años tienes?

Seb: Acabo de cumplir 14

Laney: ¿Quien es tu padre?

Seb: Eso no te lo puedo decir es un secreto

Laney: Ok ¿Tienes...

?: ¡Seb!

Llego corriendo un chico de piel morena y rizos castaños vestia una chaqueta militar un pantalon de mezclilla y botas sus ojos eran de un naranja rojizo

Seb: Elfo latino que quieres

?: Me llamo Leo y Dionosio quiere verte y al hijo de Poseidon

Seb: Ok pero pprque

Leo: Es Whitney esta en problemas


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7. UN SUEÑO O UN RECUERDO

SEBePOV

Cuando Leo dijo que Whitney estaba en problemas me enfurecia a tal grado de querer matar a la mitad de NY.

Seb:Que?

Leo: Whitney esta en problemas no se los detalles pero Dionosio quiere...

No le di tiempo de terminar agarre a Corey del cuello y sali disparado arrastrandolo hacja la casa grande.

Cuando llegue patee y literalmente la puerta volo hacia afuera por la ventana

Seb: DIONOSIO QUE PASA CON MI HERMANA

Seńor D: Esperaba que reaccionaras asi. Whitney fue atrapada en un hangar en Manhattan mando la señal de auxilio pero fue capturada quiero que vayas y la rescates

Seb: Ok eso lo entindo pero por que quieres al malteñido para que venga conmigo?

Señor D: El hangar se encuentra debajo de la isla de Manhattan y ademas Whitney fue capturada cuando trataba de salvar a 4 mestizos

Mierda eso es un problema puedo transportar 3 pero mas no

Seb: Ok saldre al anochecer

Señor D: Prepara tus cosas y lleva a Carlos por un arma

Corey: Me llamo Corey y ¿me pueden explicar que esta pasando?

Seb: Te lo dire en el camino. Sigueme

Salimos de la casa grande y nos dirijimos a las cabañas

Corey: Ya me explicas que pasa

Seb: Whitney es mi hermana tanto de sangre como de padre divino tenemos un pacto con los dioses nlsotros salvamos a sus hijos y ellos no nos matan o nos dan armamento. Whitney fue a rescatar a unos mestizos en Peaceville pero al parecer la capturaron en un hangar

Corey:¿Que es un hangar?

Seb: Los monstruos menores raptan mestizos para darselos a mayores para que no los maten y un hangar es donde guardan los mestizos

Corey: Okey ¿pero por que vamos por un arma? Ya se controlar el agua.

Seb: No siempre tendras agua malteñido asi que necitaras algo para defenderte llegamos

Me encontaraba delante de la cabaña de Atenea su gris palido la lechuza eran dignos de dibujar toque la puerta

Seb: ¡Listilla ya abre!

Maia abrio la puerta iba vestida con una blusa gris pantalones de mezclilla y tenis azules

Maia: ¿Que quieres?

Seb: Necesito un arma para el malteñido

Maia: Y para que quiere un arma?

Seb: Whitney fue secuestrada

Maia:-hizo una pausa- Siganme

La seguimos por su cabaña llena de cerebritos hasta el sotano donde guardan las armas es un lugar espacioso y grande aqui podria caber un trailer

Maia: Dejame ver-Empezo a examinar a Corey- Mph mph-hizo una pausa yo empeze a echar un vistazo por aqui mientras Maia le enseñaba armas a Corey pero algo llamo mi atencion en el suelo habia tirada una pluma la levante y le saque el tapon y dejo ver una espada de 1 metro hecha de bronce celestial con una inscripcion griega _Anaklusmos_ con un mango de cuero le puse el tapon

Seb:Que tal esto

Maia:Una pluma de¿que te serviria una pluma en combate

La ignore y se la di a Corey

Seb:Quitale el tapon- Obedecio y dejo ver la espada voltee y vi a Maia con esta cara :o- Su nombre es Contracorriente

Corey la manejo un rato y le puso el tapon

Corey: Me la quedo

Seb: Adios Maia

Salimos de la cabaña de Atenea y lleve a Corey a la cabańa de Ares. La cabaña de Ares es de color sangre con jabali salvaje en el marco de la puerta y alambre de espino en el techo tambjen tenia ventanas blindadas

Seb: Lady irritante-no abrio asi que saque una grabadora y puse la grabacion de su novio-Callate la boca-le dije a Corey

Grabadora: Clarise, amor ¿donde estas?

De repente la puerta de la cabańa se abrio dejando ver a Clarise

Clarise: Will-su cara feliz se volvio de amargura- Que quieres Seb?

Seb: Entrena al malteńido con la espada y si lo haces te pintare un retrato tuyo y de Will

Clarise: Hecho malteñido sigueme

Corey: Me llamo Corey

Seb: En fin los dejo voy a preparar mis cosas

Me dirigi al bosque donde esta escondida mi cabaña camine unos minutos y llegue a un claro donde al lado esta mi cabaña esta hecha con ladrillos de obsidiana y antorchas de fuego verde en las 4 esquinas un esqueleto de gallo en el techo hecho de cristal con un craneo en el marco de la puerta hecha de roble oscuro.

Entre y fui a mi parte de la cabaña debajo de mi cama hay un estuche lo saque y lo abri y tome ese craneo que me dio Hefesto con minicuchillos de bronce celestial lo guarde en mi bolsillo y despues tome mis 2 espadas hechas de hierro estigio con su funda y me las puse en mi espalda.

Las espadas de Seb son de 1 mt de largo con agarradera de cuero hechas de hierro estigio el metal del inframundo y tenian una inscripcion en latin _Morteem espiritum_ esas espadas fueron un regalo de su padre.

Al terminar con sus cosas cio que eran las 5:30 salio y dejo sus cosas en la Casa Grande

Salio y se encontro a Laney

Laney: Seb que paso ? Por que te fuiste asi de repente?

Seb: Mi hermana esta en problemas y necesitaba saber que pasaba

Laney: Oh oye te puedo seguir preguntando acerca de ti

Seb: Claro- tiene curiosidad y me ve como algo complejo que quiere dezcifrar tal ves es hija de Atenea

Laney: Gracias. En donde vives?

Seb: Nueva York

Laney: Ah bueno es todo lo que queria saber gracias Seb

Al decir eso mi mente sintio um tiron como si lo hubiera oido antes y me desmaye

En mi sueño estaba al lado de una chica peliroja de unos 4 años ojos grises vestida con un vestido verde mayas amarillas y tenis rojos su cabello tapaba su ojo derecho y estaba llorando

Seb: Que te pasa?

Peliroja: Mi mejor amigo me traiciono y se olvido de mi en mi cumpleaños

Me senti mal por ella asi que tome un broche amarillo de Whitney y se lo di

Seb: Feliz cumpleaños- Le voltte la cabeza y le puse el broche dejando ver sus 2 ojos

Peliroja: Gracias eh...

Seb: Seb

Peliroja: Gracias Seb soy ...

Su voz se oyo lejana no entendi su nombre y entonces desperte sobresaltado


End file.
